Bailian Durron
William "Will" Turner Jr. was the only son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. Born in Glasgow, Scotland on the planet Earth. Will was raised by his mother and had no contact with his father, whom he believed was a merchant sailor. Once she died, he headed to the Caribbean to search for his father. He ended up in Port Royal as a blacksmith's apprentice. While there, he met and fell in love with his future wife Elizabeth Swann. Biography Early life As an infant, William Turner lived with his parents in North Carolina until his father abandoned him and his mother to join the crew of the Black Pearl. At some point he and his mother returned to England where he lived until her death. At the age of twelve, Will set off on a quest to track down his father, and traveled to the Caribbean. However, his ship was attacked by the Black Pearl under the command of Captain Hector Barbossa, and was set aflame. Will was the only survivor, and was ultimately spotted and rescued by a young Elizabeth Swann aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. .]] Lieutenant James Norrington left Elizabeth to watch over the unconscious boy as his men set about searching the wreckage for further survivors. Elizabeth was surprised to see an Aztec gold medallion hanging from Will's neck,and to protect the boy from Norrington she took the necklace from him. Elizabeth kept the medallion in her possession for the next eight years. Will, meanwhile, was taken to Port Royal, where he became apprenticed to John Brown, a local blacksmith. Will became proficient at his trade, and it could be said that he carried out many, if not all, of the duties neglected by his oft-drunken master. He also began forging a number of swords, and practiced with them for hours at a time at the smithy. He had developed a hatred towards pirates, and wanted to be able to best one in single combat should the opportunity arise. During this time, Will's friendship with Elizabeth developed further, but it grew into something more romantic as they grew older. Despite Will's feelings towards the girl, he remained reluctant to reveal his true feelings towards her, likely due to the social divide between them. Blood Repaid .]] Pirates Eight years after the incident on the crossing from England, Governor Weatherby Swann requested of Mr. Brown a sword for Captain Norrington, due to be promoted to Commodore. Will forged the sword himself, and delivered it to the Governor's estate. There, he met Elizabeth, but his polite and reserved manner, still present after all these years of friendship, irritated her, and they parted on less than good terms. Will returned to the blacksmith's following the ceremony, where he was confronted by Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate currently being hunted by the Royal Navy. Will's noble nature caused him to engage Sparrow in a duel, during which he displayed his skill with a sword. Will's training gave him an advantage over Jack, though the pirate ended the duel by pulling his pistol on his opponent. Even now, Will refused to back down, though Jack was reluctant to shoot the boy—and thus waste the single shot contained within his gun. His moment of indecision gave Mr. Brown enough time to rise and knock Jack unconscious (with his empty bottle of rum) and reap congratulations for his''efforts from Commodore Norrington, whose stiff manners towards Will (who was socially beneath him) caused him to ignore Will's part in the capture. with Jack Sparrow.]] Jack was imprisoned, and Will continued working at the shop. However, when the ''Black Pearl launched a surprise attack on the port, he joined the fighting, defeating a number of marauding pirates. However, he was overcome in the battle, and left unconscious.Meanwhile,the smoke from the cannon fires grew thicker and thicker as the battle raged on.Down in the cell next to Jack's a few pests were trying to trade the watchdog a bone for the keys he held in his mouth. Then, it happened,a cannon ball blew a hole in the prison cell next to Jack's. Jack watched as the punks escaped while he still was trapped behind the filthy bars.When Will awoke, the attack was over, and he soon learned that Elizabeth had been kidnapped by the pirates. Will demanded that Commodore Norrington hunt down the attackers, but with no leads as to the ship's whereabouts, Norrington could do nothing. Will, however, was not satisfied. He was fiercely loyal to those he cared about, and would not leave Elizabeth in danger. Though it pained him to do so, he made a bargain with Jack Sparrow, freeing him from prison in exchange for information on the Black Pearl. Doing so, he used a trick he knew from being a blacksmith and the same trick was later used by Sparrow to escape the Flying Dutchman's brig. After declaring that he would do anything to save Elizabeth—even die for her—Will accompanied Jack as he commandeered the HMS Interceptor, the only ship that had a chance of catching the Black Pearl. With this, Will committed his first act of piracy, a fact that did not sit well with him. He became further conflicted when Jack revealed that his father, whom Jack had known, had been a pirate and a good man, and it was a pirate's blood that ran in Will's veins. Finding the treasure The Interceptor made it to Tortuga, where Will was given his first real taste of a pirate's life. He became somewhat overwhelmed by the cut-throats, drunks and bar brawlers that frequented the Faithful Bride, though he remained astute enough to overhear a foreboding discussion between Jack and an old friend, Joshamee Gibbs. As the pirates set out to procure a crew, Will considered the chance that Jack was preparing to betray him, to use him as "leverage" with Barbossa. .]] Will's doubts over the wisdom of continuing with his mission grew when he was presented with Jack's motley crew. He hardly considered them "able-bodied", but nevertheless agreed to sail out with them for Isla de Muerta. During the voyage, Will learned more about Jack himself; he was once captain of the Black Pearl, but had been betrayed by Barbossa and left for dead. As he and Jack set out alone for the island, Will also discovered the pirates were to keep to the Code, meaning that any man who fell behind would be left behind. Despite Jack's insistence to the contrary, Will kept staunchily to his bleak outlook on pirates. Upon reaching Barbossa's treasure cave, Will witnessed the supposed sacrifice of Elizabeth, though it transpired that the cursed pirates believed they needed only a drop of her blood, and her life was spared. She was still far from safe, however, so Will took matters into his own hands. Not trusting Jack to help him, Will knocked the pirate unconscious, and rescued Elizabeth from the middle of the pirate assembly. He escaped with her, and the medallion, back to the Interceptor, which promptly left without Jack. The blood of a pirate In the hold of the Interceptor, Elizabeth returned Will's medallion to him, and he realized that it was his blood, not Elizabeth's, the pirates required to lift their curse. Angry and despairing, Will drove Elizabeth away, yet again forestalling the chance of romance between them. Will soon learned that the Black Pearl was in pursuit, though unknown to Will, Jack was on board, and had informed the crew he knew whose blood they needed. .]] After the fight between the Black Pearl and the Interceptor, Will, who was thought to have perished in the destruction of the latter, jumped aboard the Black Pearl. He grabbed a pistol and threatened to shoot himself. Will, despite Jack's protest, identified himself to the perplexed Barbossa as the son of Bootstrap Bill, whose blood was needed to lift the curse. Barbossa agreed that, in exchange for setting Elizabeth free and not harming the crew, Will would surrender to them and not shoot himself. Lifting the curse Barbossa, a man of his word, set Elizabeth free—to be marooned on Black Sam's Spit with Jack Sparrow. The crew then took Will to Isla de Muerta to lift the curse. Barbossa was set to spill all his blood, just to make sure, but the arrival of Jack Sparrow halted Will's sacrifice. He explained to Barbossa that the HMS Dauntless was waiting outside (and discreetly grabbed a piece of the treasure, thus cursing himself), convincing Barbossa to wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment—a phrase Will identified as an indicator that Jack was not siding entirely with the pirates. Trusting Jack, Barbossa sent his crew to attack the Dauntless. In the cave, Sparrow suddenly, without any notice, pulled a sword from one of Barbossa's crewmen, threw it to Will, and began dueling with Barbossa while Will began fighting the rest of the crewmen in the cave. Elizabeth, after escaping from the Dauntless, joined Will and helped him blow up three crewmen. Jack saw that only Barbossa was left, and cut himself, and threw his piece of the gold to Will. Will cut himself and was about to drop both pieces into the chest when Barbossa pulled his pistol and aimed at Elizabeth. Jack pulled his pistol and fired at Barbossa's heart. Barbossa was surprised, but then turned around and saw that the curse had been lifted. Barbossa fell dead. The Hanging .]] Upon returning to Port Royal, Governor Swann gave Will Turner clemency for his previous actions. Jack Sparrow, on the other hand, was sentenced to hang in Fort Charles. Noticing Cotton's parrot during the hanging, Will thought he should save Sparrow from his doom. After admitting his love to Elizabeth in the presence of Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington, Will pulled his sword and ran out to the gallows to save Jack. As the plank fell, he threw his sword into it, creating a plank for Jack to stand on. He pulled out another sword, and began dueling with the executioner, who hit the rope, releasing Jack. fighting the Royal Marines.]] Fighting off the Royal Marines, he and Jack ran toward the Fort's edge. They ran and used the rope that Jack had removed from his neck to knock over the Royal marines attacking them. Reaching the Fort's exit, they were surrounded by the Royal Marines attacking them. After both Norrington and Governor Swann confronted Will and Jack, Elizabeth joined her true love, Will Turner. Seeing these turn of events, Governor Swann order the marines lower their weapons. Jack used this opportunity, and escaped into the sea, where the Pearl waited for him. Norrington realized that Elizabeth loved Will, not him, and conceded. Governor Swann also realized that this was where her heart truly lay. Will and Elizabeth then shared a long, passionate kiss. Father and Son Marriage interrupted A year after their declaration of love, Will and Elizabeth were set to be married. During this time, Will had taught Elizabeth how to handle a sword, and continued to work in the smithy. On the day of their wedding, however, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company arrived in Port Royal with warrants for the arrest of Will, Elizabeth and former Commodore, James Norrington. Will was taken captive in the smithy, and brought to the chapel, where Elizabeth waited. With their marriage interrupted, Will could only declare how beautiful his fiancée looked in her wedding dress, while Beckett revealed their arrest and scheduled execution was the result of freeing Jack Sparrow the year before. Finding Jack Sparrow on Pelegosto.]] Although Elizabeth remained incarcerated, Will was offered a bargain with Beckett himself: the couple would earn their freedom if Will procured for Beckett Jack's mysterious compass, offering Letters of marque, and the chance to become a privateer, to Jack. Will, left with no other choice, accepted, and bid farewell to Elizabeth, setting out for Tortuga to begin his search for Jack Sparrow. Will's search for the Black Pearl led him, by way of rumor and supposed sightings, to Isla de Pelegostos. There, he found Jack Sparrow as the chief of the Pelegostos, a cannibalistic tribe that inhabit the island. It wasn't until he was taken as prisoner, along with Joshamee Gibbs and the other crewmen of the Pearl, that he learned that Jack was set to be eaten by the Pelegostos tribe. With Will's help, Jack and the crew of the Pearl escaped, and it was on the Pearl that Will asked Jack for his compass. Jack agreed to give Will the compass, if he helped him find the key to the Dead Man's Chest. at Tia Dalma's shack.]] The Heart of Davy Jones Will, Jack, and the crew traveled upriver, through the Cypress Forest, to meet with Tia Dalma. She took a particular interest in Will, whose name she had somehow divined, stating that he had a touch of destiny about him. Tia informed Jack that the key would unlock the Dead Man's Chest, containing the heart of Davy Jones. onboard the Flying Dutchman.]] The crew set out to find Jones, though Will soon found himself stranded on a wrecked vessel that Jack deviously claimed was Jones' ghost ship, the Flying Dutchman. When the real Dutchman suddenly surfaced from the ocean, Jack attempted to barter Will from Davy Jones to repay his debt, though Jones refused, claiming that one soul was not equal to another. Instead, he press-ganged Will into service. Aboard the Dutchman, Will had a shock encounter with his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, who had become an indentured sailor on the Dutchman. Will challenged Davy Jones to a game of liar's dice, betting his soul against the key to the Dead Man's Chest. from Davy Jones.]] Bootstrap joined in and purposely lost to free Will from an eternity of servitude, at the cost of his own freedom. That night, Will stole the key from Jones himself, and escaped aboard a longboat, though not before vowing to one day free his father. A passing ship, the Edinburgh Trader, rescued him, but Jones summoned the Kraken to destroy it. Will survived and stowed back aboard the Dutchman, now headed for Isla Cruces where the chest containing Jones' heart was buried. Fight for his father Arriving at Isla Cruces, Will was reunited with Elizabeth, along with Jack and James Norrington, already in possession of the chest. Will made to stab the heart thus killing Davy Jones and setting free his father though found himself at the point of Jack's sword, and summarily caught in a three-way duel between himself, Jack and Norrington, all intent on claiming the heart (and perhaps Elizabeth's love). Jack managed to unlock the chest and take the heart, though Norrington later stole both it and the Letters of Marque. Will himself was knocked unconscious by Jack to stop him from stealing the heart for himself, and was rushed aboard the Black Pearl to escape Jones' crewmen. and Jack Sparrow caught in a duel.]] The Black Pearl set sail and managed to outrun the Flying Dutchman''a point that did not escape Will's attention though it was unable to escape the Kraken. Drawing on his previous experience fighting the monster, Will led the crew in temporarily fending the beast off, giving them time to abandon ship. Realizing the Kraken was only after Jack, Elizabeth distracted him with a passionate kiss while chaining him to the mast. Will witnessed the kiss, and believed Elizabeth was in love with Jack. From the longboat, the crew watched on as the Kraken dragged the ''Pearl and Jack into the sea. destroys the Black Pearl.]] Will, Elizabeth, and the crew sought refuge at Tia Dalma's shack. As they mourned their fallen captain, Will was particularly despondent, although not only over Elizabeth and Jack. Tia understood his despair: with the Black Pearl, Will could have defeated Davy Jones and freed his father. When Gibbs proposed a toast to Jack, Will glumly raised his mug. Will then attempted to discover just how far Elizabeth would go to save Jack, were there a chance to do so. Tia Dalma proved an answer to this apparently hypothetical question, asking if Will, and the crew, would he be willing to travel to World's End to bring back Jack and the Black Pearl. All agreed, including Will. With that, the recently-resurrected Hector Barbossa revealed himself, and the quest began. A Touch of Destiny At World's End Personality and traits Bailian Jinn was a very brave and noble man who was willing to risk his life for people he cared about. He was extremely loyal, especially to Elizabeth Swann and he claimed that he would die for her if he had to. William was polite and humble to those higher ranked than himself but he was rarely congratulated or complimented during his time as a blacksmith. James Norrington noted that Will possessed a rash personality and Will was willing to break the law if he felt it was necessary. For example he freed Jack Sparrow from prison after Elizabeth was captured by pirates and later saved Jack from being executed. Will fell in love with Elizabeth Swann but at first he was reluctant to tell her about his feelings because of their social divide. After becoming a pirate however, Will became more open about his feelings towards Elizabeth and they eventually married during the final battle against Cutler Beckett's forces. Will was also a man of his word and if he made a promise he would always stick to it. He promised to free his father from the Flying Dutchman and didn't give up until he had fulfilled that promise. Powers and abilities Though he received little training, Weapons and Equipment Will proved to be apt in the use of various weapons when in combat situations. Behind the scenes Links Gallery of Bailian Jinn Category:Character Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Inhabitants of Port Royal Category:Turner family Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Inhabitants of London Category:Jedi